1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blinds and, more specifically, to a Venetian blind having the outer appearance of a shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical conventional shutter 90 made of solid wooden material or metal (normally, aluminum). The shutter 90 comprises a shutter frame 92, louvers 96 transversely arranged in parallel within the shutter frame 92 between the top and bottom blocks of the shutter frame 92 and respectively pivoted with the respective opposite ends to the two opposite side blocks of the shutter frames 92 at an equal pitch, and an operating rod 98 pivoted to each of the louvers 96 and vertically disposed at the front side of the shutter frame 92 on the middle. When the user pulled the operating rod 98 upwards or downwards, the louvers 96 are tilted between the open position and the close position. Because this design of shutter has a nice look, it decorates the window, making the room (house) beautiful. However, due to high manufacturing cost, many consumers are hesitating about buying a shutter when selecting a blind. Further, when regulating the view field through, the user can only move the operating rod 98 to tilt the louvers 96. Even when the louvers 96 maintained in horizontal, the louvers 96 and the operating rod 98 still block a certain part of the view field.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a Venetian blind, which has the outer appearance of a shutter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a Venetian blind having the shape of a shutter, which decorates the window, making the room (house) beautiful.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a Venetian blind having the appearance of a shutter, which is inexpensive to manufacture.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the Venetian blind comprises a headrail, a bottom rail, a set of slats arranged between the headrail and the bottom rail, at least two ladder tapes connected between the headrail and the bottom rail and coupled to the slats, and a tilting control mechanism for controlling the tilting angle of the slats to regulate the light. The Venetian blind of the present invention further comprises two longitudinal side blocks each having a top end and a bottom end respectively extended to the elevations of top and bottom sides of a window and a longitudinally extended front shielding wall facing the inside of the room in which the window is formed and located in front of one of the ladder tapes to keep the ladder tapes from sight. The tilting control mechanism includes a tilt rod pivotally mounted inside the headrail for driving the ladder tapes to tilt the slats and an operation rod suspended between the side blocks and suspended from the headrail for twisting by the user to rotate the tilt rod. The Venetian blind further comprise a lift lock adapted to lock the bottom rail at a desired elevation.